Baby Breath ( nielhwang )
by bonjavcnue
Summary: Daniel yang tidak pernah serius dalam menjalani sebuah hubungan tiba-tiba saja harus berhadapan dengan Minhyun yang merupakan orang paling serius yang pernah ia kenal. ( based on manga with title ‘Citrus’ )
1. chapter 1

Di pagi yang cerah ini, tampak seorang laki-laki sedang berdiri di depan cermin dan sibuk menyisir rambutnya yang berwarna pink. Setelah mencoba beberapa gaya rambut, akhirnya ia merasa cocok dengan rambut yang disisir biasa. Tak lupa ia mengambil parfum dan mulai menyemprot beberapa kali di area depan badannya.

"Tampan sekali. Sudah jelas, kau adalah seorang Kang Daniel. Pindah sekolah _is not even a big deal for you. Go get them_!" Kata laki-laki bernama Kang Daniel itu pada pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Setelah puas menikmati wajahnya, Daniel keluar dari kamar lalu menuju ruang makan untuk mengambil sebungkus roti cokelat yang tadi malam ia beli di supermarket. Tidak ada makanan yang layak karena ia baru saja pindah kemarin dan Ibunya yang seharusnya ikut pindah masih tertahan di kota tempat tinggal yang dulu, yaitu Busan, karena urusan pekerjaan.

Daniel menatap sekeliling apartemen baru yang akan menjadi tempat tingal barunya bersama sang Ibu dengan seksama. Terdapat banyak kardus yang belum dibongkar di setiap sudut ruangan. Daniel menghela nafas sejenak, lalu ia beranjak menuju sekolah barunya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Ibu."

Sejujurnya, Daniel tidak tahu menahu tentang sekolah barunya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa sekolah tersebut adalah yang terbaik di Seoul dan merupakan _private school_. Semua kejadian ini terlalu mendadak, dan alasan dari kepindahan Daniel sendiri adalah Ibunya yang menikah lagi dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah ia kenal secara mendalam. Daniel hanya tahu lelaki itu bermarga Hwang dan bekerja sebagai relawan yang mengharuskan untuk keliling dunia setiap bulan.

 _Jika pada akhirnya sang Ibu tetap sendiri, mengapa harus menikah dengan Tuan Hwang?_

Lamunan Daniel harus berhenti saat ia menatap aneh orang-orang yang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah barunya. Terdapat tulisan ' _Hyundai Private High School_ ' besar di dinding pagar sekolah yang juga menandakan bahwa Daniel sudah berada di sekolah yang benar sesuai dengan catatan yang diberikan Ibunya. Daniel terdiam sejenak dalam posisinya saat ia sadar bahwa seluruh penghuni sekolah tersebut adalah laki-laki. Sebenarnya Daniel tidak masalah dengan hal itu, yang menjadi sedikit masalah adalah bagaimana para siswa berpakaian lengkap menggunakan jas almamater yang disetrika sampai licin hingga dasi yang dikenakan dengan rapi.

"Apa-apaan?" Daniel bergumam saat ia baru saja melangkah masuk ke area sekolah. Seluruh siswa menatap aneh ke arahnya, belum lagi barisan yang sepertinya adalah anggota OSIS saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

Dengan rambut berwarna merah jambu, dasi yang tidak rapi dan jas almamater yang hilang entah kemana, Daniel berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian di hari pertama ia sekolah.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang siswa yang tampaknya adalah anggota OSIS berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Siswa dengan rambut hitam tersebut tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi aura yang ia keluarkan sudah cukup membuat orang lain bungkam dan menyingkir dari hadapannya. Dapat Daniel lihat di lengan kanan siswa tersebut ada tulisan ' _Vice President_ ' dan logo SMA Hyundai.

"Siapa kau?" tanya wakil ketua OSIS tersebut dengan nada sangat dingin.

"Kang Daniel. Murid pindahan dari Busan." Jawab Daniel dengan nada datar. Ia tidak suka dengan orang yang tiba-tiba memperlakukannya secara tidak enak tanpa ia tahu apa masalah sebenarnya.

"Dengar, Kang Daniel. Namaku adalah Bae Jinyoung dan aku wakil ketua OSIS disini," Jinyoung menjeda kalimatnya, menatap Daniel dari atas sampai bawah lalu mendecih remeh. "Aku yakin pasti kau sudah mendapat buku panduan dan tata tertib SMA Hyundai. Mengapa kau tidak mentaati segala peraturan yang ada dan tampil layaknya seorang murid SMA Hyundai?"

"Dengar, Bae Jinyoung." Daniel menirukan nada bicara Jinyoung lalu maju satu langkah mendekat. "Aku tidak tahu buku apa yang kau maksud. Aku kira ini hanyalah SMA biasa. Sebenarnya, SMA biasa atau bukan, tidak ada yang berhak mengatur cara berpakaianku."

" Kau!" Jinyoung sudah bersiap untuk menghajar Daniel saat itu juga dan para siswa yang ada di sekitar mereka sudah berhenti untuk menyaksikan keributan yang disebabkan oleh murid baru dan anggota OSIS.

"Ada apa ini?"

Seorang siswa dengan suara yang halus tapi penuh dengan penekanan membuat kegiatan seluruh siswa yang berada di area gerbang masuk sekolah terhenti. Jinyoung melangkah mundur menjauhi Daniel dengan tangan terkepal dan berbalik menghadap orang yang menginterupsinya tadi.

"K-ketua..." Gumam Jinyoung pelan yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Daniel.

 _Ketua? Berarti... Laki-laki bermata rubah ini adalah ketua OSIS...?_

"Biar aku yang menangani, Jinyoung. Kau mundur saja, susul anggota yang lain."

Jinyoung hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu pergi menuju anggota OSIS lainnya, sementara sang ketua tengah meneliti Daniel dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Daniel yang merasa tidak nyaman membalas tatapan lelaki rubah itu dengan kesal. Lalu ia membaca _name_ _tag_ di jas almamaternya yang bertuliskan 'Hwang Minhyun'.

"Kau... murid pindahan?" Minhyun bertanya kepada Daniel yang masih memandangi _name tag_ nya. Seketika perhatian Daniel teralihkan ke arah mata rubah yang daritadi mengganggunya.

"Ya. Aku murid pindahan, namaku Kang Daniel. Tidak ada yang bisa mengaturku-"

Kalimat Daniel terpotong karena Minhyun tiba-tiba mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengelus punggung Daniel dengan pelan. Karena tidak terbalut jas almamater, Daniel dapat merasakan tangan Minhyun yang bergerak dengan perlahan dari arah bahu ke arah pinggangnya. Tanpa sadar, ia menahan nafas karena tiba-tiba saja aroma citrus yang berasal dari Minhyun memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Seakan tidak mempedulikan para siswa yang menjadikan mereka bahan tontonan, tangan Minhyun bergerak di sekitar paha Daniel dengan kepalanya yang berada tepat di perpotongan leher Daniel.

 _Terakhir kali aku masih tertarik dengan perempuan. Perasaan aneh ini hanya ketidaknyamanan saja, kan?_

Tak lama kemudian Minhyun menyelesaikan aktivitasnya lalu menatap Daniel dengan tatapan datar. "Dilarang membawa _handphone_ ke sekolah. Jadi, aku akan menahan _handphone_ milikmu hingga pulang sekolah."

Dengan itu, Minhyun berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju gedung sekolah dengan _handphone_ milik Daniel di saku celananya. Jinyoung dan anggota OSIS lainnya mengikuti Minhyun dari belakang, sementara para siswa sudah heboh dan Daniel sendiri berdiri mematung ditengah halaman depan sekolah.

"Hwang Minhyun sialan!"


	2. chapter 2

Setelah menjalankan pagi harinya dengan penuh drama, akhirnya Daniel bisa mengharapkan kedamaian saat ia melihat kelas dengan papan bertuliskan '2-3'. Kelas tersebut adalah kelas baru Daniel, dan dilihat dari luar tampaknya murid kelas tersebut tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehadirannya.

Dengan langkah cepat Daniel menuju kursi di bagian paling belakang sebelah kiri lalu duduk dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia berniat untuk tidur selama 5-10 menit selama menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Akan tetapi, niatnya untuk tidur batal saat seorang siswa dengan tinggi badan yang diatas rata-rata muncul di hadapannya. Siswa tersebut tersenyum miring lalu duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di depan Daniel.

"Kau membuat heboh sekolah pagi ini." Komentar siswa itu dengan satu tangan yang menopang dagunya dan masih menghadap ke arah Daniel.

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai pujian." Daniel hanya berkata sekenanya karena yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah tidur.

Tanpa disangka, siswa yang berada di depan Daniel tersebut terkekeh pelan lalu mengulurkan tangannya. " _Well_ , kenalkan. Namaku Lai Guanlin, aku sama sepertimu. _A newcomer in this household_."

Daniel mengangkat satu alisnya lalu membalas uluran tangan Guanlin dan mereka berjabat tangan. "Maksudmu dengan _newcomer_?"

"Sekolah ini merupakan _private school_ yang terdiri dari SD hingga SMA. 98% siswa disini sudah ada sejak SD, hanya segelintir saja yang baru bergabung saat SMA seperti kau dan aku." Guanlin menjeda kalimatnya dengan sebuah helaan nafas berat. "Mereka bukan orang biasa, Daniel. Mereka adalah konglomerat dengan masa depan yang sudah direncanakan sejak lahir. Maka dari itu, keluarga mereka mempercayakan anak-anaknya untuk mendapat pendidikan terbaik dibawah naungan Hyundai Group."

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa sekolah ini sangat...penting...?"

"Sangat penting, Daniel. Untuk para anggota OSIS, mereka bukan sembarang orang. Terutama ketua Hwang Minhyun yang merupakan cucu dari pemilik Hyundai Group."

Kata-kata Guanlin sukses menarik perhatian Daniel, buktinya lelaki dengan rambut pink itu tampak sedikit terkejut lalu mengerutkan dahinya tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir.

"Berarti... Hwang Minhyun adalah cucu pemilik sekolah ini juga?!"

"Pelankan suaramu, Kang Daniel!" Guanlin menatap Daniel dengan tatapan tajam lalu memandang sekitarnya takut jika tiba-tiba ada anggota OSIS yang masuk. "Dan ya, Hwang Minhyun merupakan cucu pemilik sekolah ini. Itu membuat Minhyun otomatis menjadi calon penerus kakeknya. Jadi, aku harap kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi pagi. Dia bukan tandinganmu."

Daniel mendecih remeh saat mendengar perkataan Guanlin. "Siapapun dia, orang penting atau bukan, jika ia mengusik kedamaianku pasti akan aku lawan."

Saat itu pula bel masuk berbunyi dan ruang kelas mulai terisi penuh. Sebelum kembali menghadap ke arah depan, Guanlin tersenyum miring kepada Daniel. "Jujur saja aku suka keteguhanmu, Kang Daniel. Ku harap kita dapat menjadi teman baik."

Daniel membalas perkataan Guanlin dengan sebuah senyuman lalu ia mulai merapikan mejanya dan mengeluarkan buku catatan. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang sangat menarik perhatiannya masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di barisan kursi bagian depan.

"Sialan. Kenapa bisa satu kelas dengan Hwang Minhyun!" Gumam Daniel yang saat ini sudah membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

 _Well, it's going to be an interesting journey for_ Kang Daniel.

Setelah mengalami dua mata pelajaran pertama yang sangat melelahkan, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Daniel meregangkan tangannya dan ia melihat Guanlin yang sudah berbalik menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ayo, aku akan mengajakmu makan di kantin." Ujar Guanlin yang sekarang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Daniel mengangguk dan ikut berdiri, lalu pandangannya berhenti ke arah seseorang yang tadi duduk di barisan depan dan sekarang sedang berjalan keluar kelas. Guanlin yang penasaran langsung mengikuti arah pandang Daniel lalu menaikkan satu alisnya tanda bahwa ia tertarik.

"Oh? Jangan bilang kau tertarik dengan Ketua Hwang?" Guanlin bertanya tanpa ada beban apapun yang dibalas dengan tatapan horor dari Daniel.

"Aku masih suka perempuan, Lai Guanlin." Jawab Daniel dengan nada malas.

"Perempuan atau laki-laki, semua sama saja. Rasa cinta tidak terbatas oleh _gender_." Setelah berkata seperti itu Guanlin mengisyaratkan Daniel untuk mengikutinya ke kantin.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin Daniel dan Guanlin banyak mengobrol. Daniel merasa bahwa ia menemukan teman yang tepat karena Guanlin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan aura negatif terhadapnya. Di sepanjang koridor pun banyak siswa yang melihat bahkan mengamati Daniel dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki yang membuatnya agak terganggu.

Guanlin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Daniel. "Dan, aku akan ke toilet sebentar. Kau ikut atau menunggu disini?"

"Aku tunggu disini saja. Sudah sana!" Guanlin langsung masuk ke toilet setelah mendengar jawaban Daniel.

Toilet tersebut terletak di samping bangunan kelas 2 dan dekat dengan jalan menuju halaman belakang. Daniel memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar karena banyak pohon yang membuat suasana menjadi lebih sejuk.

Kegiatan Daniel tiba-tiba saja harus terhenti saat ia mendengar dua orang tampaknya sedang beradu argumen di halaman belakang. Ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah dinding lalu mengintip sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kepada Ayah, kita harus mempercepat pernikahan kita!"

"Perjanjiannya adalah aku lulus SMA. Mengapa tiba-tiba kau ingin menyalahi perjanjian tersebut?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Minhyun!"

Daniel terkejut saat seorang wanita yang merupakan guru Bahasa Inggris dikelasnya tadi saat jam pelajaran pertama menyebut nama orang yang tadi pagi mempermalukannya.

"Jiyeon-ssi, beritahu aku sebenarnya ada apa. Kalau kau terus-terusan begini, aku mana tahu harus berbuat apa. _Okay_?" Ujar Minhyun kepada Kim Jiyeon yang merupakan guru Bahasa Inggris di kelasnya dengan nada halus.

Hal tersebut membuat Daniel terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya bahwa Hwang Minhyun bisa menggunakan nada halus tanpa penekanan terhadap orang lain.

" _Okay_..." Jiyeon menjeda kalimatnya lalu menghela nafas dengan berat. "Aku hamil, Minhyun..."

Tidak hanya Minhyun saja yang terkejut, Daniel yang sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding harus menahan tubuhnya agar ia tidak jatuh ke tanah.

Minhyun tampak sangat terkejut, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tidak mungkin tunangannya ini bercanda karena pada kenyataannya mereka memang sering melakukan hubungan seksual. Tapi Minhyun masih tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan seceroboh ini padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan segala hal agar kemungkinan terburuk ini tidak pernah terjadi.

"Berapa bulan?" Tanya Minhyun dengan nada bicara yang terdengar tenang walaupun ia sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"12 minggu... _Hiks_..." Jawab Jiyeon yang sekarang sudah menangis. Minhyun tidak tega dengannya walaupun mereka bertunangan karena hubungan bisnis keluarga. Akhirnya ia memeluk Jiyeon dengan erat dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya sejenak lalu memandang wajah Jiyeon yang walaupun basah karena air mata tapi tetap terlihat cantik. Ia mengelus pipi Jiyeon dengan pelan lalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. " _Hey_... _Everything's gonna be okay for us_... Aku akan ke rumahmu besok dan bicara kepada Ayah. Bagaimana?"

"Besok terlalu lama, Minhyun! Kenapa tidak malam ini saja?" Jiyeon menghempaskan kedua tangan Minhyun dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

Jangan lupakan Daniel, ia masih setia mendengarkan drama antara ketua OSIS dan guru Bahasa Inggris dari balik dinding toilet.

"Malam ini aku ada urusan. Besok atau malam ini akan sama saja. Percayalah padaku, Jiyeon." Jiyeon akhirnya mengalah dan mengiyakan perkataan Minhyun.

Daniel yang memiliki rasa penasaran diatas rata-rata mulai mengintip Minhyun dan Jiyeon dengan perlahan-lahan. Sedetik kemudian ia menyesali keputusannya mengintip, karena apa yang terjadi benar-benar diluar dugaan, yaitu Minhyun dan Jiyeon sedang bercumbu.

Daniel memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana sebelum ia melihat hal yang lebih dari sekedar bercumbu. Ia segera berbalik menuju toilet dan untungnya Guanlin sudah berada di depan toilet.

"Hei, Daniel! Darimana saja kau?!" Guanlin bertanya pada Daniel yang sekarang memasang wajah seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat tunjukkan jalan ke kantin!" Daniel menarik Guanlin untuk segera menuju ke arah kantin walaupun harus dihujani dengan kata-kata protes dari Guanlin.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa seseorang tengah memperhatikan dari jauh dan tersenyum miring. "Kang Daniel lebih menarik dari perkiraanku."


End file.
